Pensando en ti
by shaphat
Summary: POV de L, acerca de la existencia de Light y Kira. El amor no correspondido de L.  oneshot     -contiene spoilers de la serie-


Notas: Este es un fanfic Oneshot escrito desde el POV de L acerca de Light, es onesided (no correspondido) y si no han visto todo Death Note no lo lean porque contiene spoilers de la serie.

********************************************  
L se encontraba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, la presencia del equipo de investigación no era suficiente para distraerlo. Sintió que era observado, Light o mejor dicho a Kira estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación. La sombra de una sonrisa siniestra asomaba a sus labios.

L sabía que estaba perdido, pero había perdido ante Light no ante Kira. Había perdido porque no podía olvidar a Light, el verdadero Light que apenas había podido conocer por poco tiempo (cuando abandonó su death note) el joven que tenía una mirada inocente y pura. Ahora Light se había ido dejando en su lugar a Kira. Para L era fácil distinguirlos, por fuera parecían la misma persona pero eran los ojos los que hacían que L pudiera identificarlos. Los ojos cálidos y limpios de Light, los ojos fríos y calculadores de Kira. Si no fuera porque ambos compartían el mismo cuerpo talvez L podría haberse decidido a matar a Kira, aún sin poseer más pruebas de su identidad que su propia intuición como detective, pero su propia indecisión causada por su debilidad hacia Light provocaban que no pudiera tomar la única decisión que podría salvar su vida. Sabía que la guerra contra Kira no estaba perdida aún, pero la batalla personal entre ambos habría de concluir pronto.

Aún ahora sabedor de que su final estaba cerca L aún deseaba volver a encontrar a Light, el joven amante de la justicia, el cual a causa de su propia inocencia había sido corrompido tan fácilmente por el poder del Death Note. Si eso no hubiera sucedido, si Light no fuera Kira, entonces ambos podrían haber sido amigos y quizás algo más … ahora L no podía negar sus sentimientos ya que hacerlo no tenía ningún sentido, estaba condenado.

No le cabía duda acerca del origen de sus sentimientos por Light, ambos eran muy diferentes pero a la vez muy parecidos, tenían la misma visión de las cosas y la inteligencia de ambos era sin duda algo muy fuera de lo común, L nunca había tenido amigos verdaderos, tenía conocidos y ayudantes, pero nunca nadie había llegado tan cerca de su corazón como Light.

En ocasiones L se preguntaba si esa misma similitud podría haber causado que de haber sido L en vez de Light quien encontrara el Death Note ¿podría L haberlo utilizado por primera vez, dudando su autenticidad o quizás por mera curiosidad? Ahora L sabía de lo peligroso de ese artículo ¿pero de haberlo encontrado antes lo habría utilizado? Estas dudas atormentaban a L más de lo que este deseaba admitir.

Aún desde lejos L podía ver el aura de satisfacción de Kira; hace poco habían estado parados bajo la lluvia y L había intentado llegar al corazón de Light, con la leve esperanza de que Light estuviera en algún lugar del interior de Kira, deseoso de alguna muestra de amabilidad o cualquier señal que le indicara que Light estaba allí. L había hecho saber a Kira de forma discreta que sabía que Kira le mataría pronto, lo había dicho con la esperanza de que este entendiera el profundo dolor que le causaba tan amarga traición, pero Kira no había dado ninguna muestra o señal de interés o de que percibiera los sentimientos de L acerca de ello.

De pronto una alarma se activó, era la señal de emergencia de Watari en caso de ser atacado directamente. L trató de comunicarse con Watari en vano, mientras el equipo de investigación también se alarmaba a su alrededor.

De pronto L sintió una opresión dolorosa en el pecho, había llegado el final. El dolor no era solo el de las garras de la muerte, sino también el dolor por un amor no correspondido que L se llevaría a la tumba.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, lo último que pudo ver era la mirada victoriosa y fría de Kira mirándolo morir.

Su último pensamiento, fue para Light, después todo se volvió negro

-Owari-


End file.
